The Meeting
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Jack Frost is in his fifth year at Hogwarts! While at the station with Merida and Hiccup, he meets a certain blonde haired girl and doesn't realize it at first, but falls for her.


_**Summary~ Jack Frost is in his fifth year at Hogwarts! While at the station with Merida and Hiccup, he meets a certain blonde haired girl and doesn't realize it at first, but falls for her. **_

_**Just a short little Author's Note, I was youvebeenwendydagain's secret santa and this is my gift to her! :) Merry Christmas! **_

_**Meeting Rapunzel**_

Jack was kneeling down while in front of platform nine and three-quarters. He had his hands on his little sister's shoulders and she was watching as some new and some old Hogwarts students would run through. She ran her hand over her cheek and sniffled, not taking her eyes off "Emma, look at me," Jack said "we've gone through this every year before I leave, I'll be fine. I'll stay safe and write to you every week, I promise."

Emma's lip trembled as she stared at her brother. It was true, this was his fifth year going to Hogwarts and it upsets her every time. He's never broken his promise to her, either. Every week she'd get a letter from him and he's always stayed safe. Except their second year when a certain angry red-head knocked Jack off his broom, causing him to break his leg "I just don't want you to go, Jack."

Jack pulled her into a hug and chuckled "You say this every year, Em. I'll come back during Christmas!"

Emma pulled away from him and nodded slowly. She sighed and looked down at her feet "I can't wait for Christmas then!"

Jack ruffled her hair and stood up with a smile. He gave his mom a hug and promised her that he'd stay face, and even told her he'd try to make new friends besides Merida and Hiccup. He waved a goodbye to the both of them before running through the barrier.

Once through, he saw the two people he knew would be waiting for him there. Merida walked over to him and pulled him into a hug "Jack! We've missed you!" Hiccup was the next one to pull him in for a hug "I have a friend I want you to meet"

Hiccup had a smile on his face and his arms were crossed. Merida waved whoever it was over and a girl with long blonde hair walked over, a smile on her face and a chameleon on her shoulder. Jack had never seen anyone with that long of hair before, it amazed him.

"Hey Merida! Hiccup!" she said. She already seemed too cheerful for him. She turned to face him and stuck her hand out "I'm Rapunzel Corona, and this" she said motioning to the chameleon "is my pet, Pascal!"

Jack gave her a smile and took her hand "Jackson Overland. I'd prefer Jack though"

The four of them made their way towards the train, Rapunzel talking the whole time. At first, Jack was a little annoyed by it. How did Merida meet this girl? Jack raised an eyebrow and reached forward tapping Hiccup's shoulder before pulling him back "How did Merida and Rapunzel meet?"

Hiccup chuckled and raised his eyebrows "Rapunzel moved to Berk a few months ago near Merida. They met one day, talked, did whatever it is girls do to get close and they started hanging out everyday. Eventually they got to the point where they shared their secrets, found out they're both witches and go to Hogwarts and have been inseparable ever since."

Jack nodded as Hiccup started climbing on the train, then Rapunzel. Merida looked over her shoulder at him "Did Emma give you any problems this year?"

Jack chuckled and nodded "Of course she did! She was upset that I was leaving like usual, but what could I do about it? She's my little sister."

Rapunzel looked at Jack as they were walking down the aisle on the train "You have a sister?"

"I do. Are you an only child?"

Rapunzel sighed and nodded "Sadly. I'm so jealous of Merida! She has _three _brothers!"

Merida fell onto the seat in the compartment they chose and groaned "I don't see why. You have no idea how they really act. You wouldn't be saying that if you knew!"

Rapunzel sat down next to the window and Jack sat next to her with a laugh. He remembered meeting her brothers once a while ago. They had only been around him a few minutes and he wanted to leave. "I don't care how annoying they are, I'd love to have siblings."

Half way through the ride, Merida and Hiccup had decided that they were going to rest. The two were now fast asleep leaving Rapunzel and Jack alone. The silence was killing Jack, as he wasn't one to stay quiet. Rapunzel looked away from the window and down at her lap where Pascal was now sitting "So Jack, tell me about your sister."

Jack looked over at her but shrugged, figuring, why not? "She's nine. She looks a lot like me, the only difference being that she's a girl." he stopped talking and let out a chuckle "Her name is Emma. We're pretty close. The two of us went through something together and after it, we just... Stuck together I guess. She hates it when I leave for school. I have to promise her that I'll write her every week, stay safe and be home for Christmas."

Rapunzel turned in her seat so she was now facing Jack with her back against the window and her knees pulled up to her chest "That's really sweet" she said with a smile "What happened that brought you two so close?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What happened was something he hated talking about. It was a bad experience for the both him and Emma and he hated having to relive it. He looked over at Merida and Hiccup, wishing that they were now awake to save him from having to talk about this. He glanced over at Rapunzel who was just staring at him "I don't... I don't talk about it. Only two people besides my family know and it's them" he said motioning towards Merida and Hiccup.

Rapunzel raised an eyebrow and pulled her legs closer to her chest "It's not good to keep it bottled up, Jack. It could start to bother you."

Jack looked over at her and met her pleading eyes. This girl was really trying to get to know him. His personal life, anyways. He bit his lip debating on telling her. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was making him want to open up to her. He hoped that was how everyone felt when around her. He sighed "It was a few years ago during the winter. She wanted to learn to ice skate so I took her." he stopped talking and looked away from her "The ice started to crack and I was able to save her."

"At least you saved her, Jack."

Jack shook his head and leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his knees "I was able to save her, yes, but _I _ended up falling in the ice." Rapunzel's eyes widened "I think, because I don't exactly remember, that I died for a few minutes. They were able to get me out in time and get me to a hospital. I was there for a few days so they could make sure I was stabilized."

Rapunzel reached over and put a hand on his shoulder "It's good that you both are alive though. She's really lucky to have you as a brother. Someone who would risk his own life for her."

"I guess that after that happened we just kind of... Got close. I almost lost her and she almost lost me, it just kind of happened."

Rapunzel took notice that he was staring at the ground now, his hands shaking. She sat properly in the seat and put an arm around Jack. He glanced over at her, confused at first but then decided he didn't care "That must have been hard for the both of you."

Jack let out a forced laugh and nodded "It was." Rapunzel smiled and moved her arm away, instead, reaching forward and grabbing his hand. Jack looked over at her "What are you doing?"

"You look like you could just use some comfort."

Jack smiled and nodded, leaning back into the seat, Rapunzel's hand still in his. He looked down. Her hand was so small compared to his. She was messing with his fingers and he was just watching her. She made him feel... Almost better about the whole thing. "Are you always like this?"

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side "What do you mean?"

"Always this comforting to people you barely know?"

Rapunzel giggled and nodded "If I can tell the person needs it, I just feel it's necessary to help them out. Plus, Merida and Hiccup have told me a lot about you. I feel as if I know you already." she said it with a smile.

Usually, if someone had said something like that to him, he would have found it really weird. But coming from Rapunzel was different. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet, but halfway through the year he realized what it was. He had fallen for Rapunzel Corona.


End file.
